


Little Death

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Demon Valerius, Gags, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Lucio is under his lover for the first time- and discovers there is something to be had by being made to be the bottom.





	Little Death

The soft kiss to the side of his mouth had Lucio tense. His jaw hurt- the ball in his mouth kept it just a bit wider than was comfortable. It didn’t help he was blindfolded. The loss of sight made the soft touch all the more prominent. A teasing touch, kind and loving- a thing he knew was not going to be so much longer. The oil that had been poured liberally over his ass was warm now, and Valerius’s fingers ran down his spine, gathering the small pool at his tailbone before dipping into his ass, prying Lucio open. Teasing his ring until it was loose, accepting, yielding. Fingers slicked his walls, preparing him for what was coming next-

The cock slipped in slowly, a light burn at the girth and length as the consul bottomed out, his balls resting heavy against Lucio’s skin.   
“So tight for me-” His lover’s voice was deeper, rough like he’d not drunk any water in days. Yet the scent of wine and musk clung to him. Fur along his back, Lucio shook as the texture so unfamilair. His muffled moan and whimper at the stretch of demon cock inside him was answered with a satisfied purr. 

Warm tongue flicked his ear, sharp fangs nibbling the shell as Valerius whispered.   
“You always wanted me under you- and now the roles are reversed. Fitting, isn’t it?” He pulled up, and Lucio groaned ad the cock slid out, tip grazing him, the drag of texture inside him hyper aware with his lack of sight and forced reliance on other senses.   
“To return a count, but be at the mercy of your consul?” The thrust was hard and sudden, a shout muted to a cry as Lucio bucked, the cock spearing him so suddenly hitting his prostate and making his cock throb in pleasure.

 

“I missed you Lucio.”   
The admission made tears form at the corner of his eyes behind the blindfold. The truth hurt him and he keened as Valerius slowly began to rock in and out of him. Drool ran down his chin as the gag kept his mouth opened, He whimpered, hands clawing the sheets as he felt Valerius kissing his shoulder, soft touches as he was fucked. A demon cock in his ass- and his lover admitting he cared. That he was missed. 

“I’m glad.” A claw pulled his head back and to the side. “I’m happy you’ve returned to me.” The soft kiss to his lip again was enough to make him whimper.  
“My love.”

Lucio lost control, arms giving out as Valerius began to fuck him properly, hard strokes, deep and controlled, not that it mattered. Lucio’s cock had begun to form a puddle of white under him. Streaks of white decorated his chest as Valerius took his pleasure.

Tears began to soak the blindfold as his ass was made into Valerius’s personal toy. The count couldn’t care. Valerius told him he was missed. That he was wanted. That he was loved.

The soft kiss in the end was what killed him.  
A little death he welcomed with open arms.


End file.
